Two Can Play At That Game
by dancechickie222
Summary: Hmmm... I don't really know what its going to be about yet. haha. I'll update this when I have a solid idea!
1. Intro

Two Can Play At That Game

**Two Can Play At That Game**

**INTRO**

Sunday morning at Brownstone there was a commotion in the living room. Of the seven friends living there, only two were awake, but it sounded as if there were 20 people shouting in the room. There were shouts, tears, bangs, screams, and even a laugh or two. Although most of the teens were sleeping, it wasn't long before the whole dorm was up, running around trying to figure out what was happening. Was there a fight, a kidnapping? Had someone been injured, what was going on?!


	2. Sunday

Two Can Play At That Game

**Two Can Play At That Game**

**SUNDAY**

**(****Exactly one week ago)**

Sunday morning, Atlanta woke up feeling perfect. Some people might not have those days, where you open your eyes and see the sun shining in through your window, right onto your face. But the sun is so gentle and warm that it doesn't hurt your eyes, but gives you a glowing feeling inside and heats you up all over. You turn over and feel the rays hitting you everywhere, and feel the blankets ruffle against you, giving a comfort no person ever could. Your entire body seems to shine inside, and everything seems warm and amazing. Sunday morning, was one of those mornings for Atlanta.

She removed the covers off herself and opened her curtains. The morning air was beautiful, her window opened just a tad, enough to feel the delightful breeze brush against her face and fly past her to fill the room with the fresh scent of trees and wood. Of course, Atlanta had the room with the best view of the forest growing a short way off from the dorm.

Atlanta walked to her dresser and got dressed in her favourite outfit, turquoise t-shirt, green shorts, knee socks, and wrist bands. She quickly threw some gel into her hair and jogged down the stairs to get some breakfast. When she got to the kitchen she saw Archie and Jay standing around eating cereal and peanut butter straight from the jar. She strolled to the fridge and pulled out an orange and started peeling it, walking over to Jay and Archie to join the conversation. She walked over and only heard Jay say, "…you can't do that, it's not the way to get…" but as soon as they saw she was within earshot they immediately stopped talking.

"Hey, what were you guys talkin' bout?" Atlanta asked them. Jay and Archie turned to each other and both said "Nothing," at the exact same time. So, there was a secret, was there? _Oh well_, Atlanta thought, _Archie will fill me in later, he never keeps anything from me_. So she started up a new conversation about how gross it was to eat peanut butter straight from the jar and the boys began to argue back, but after a while they convinced Atlanta to try it, but she still spit it out anyways, just to prove her point.

Just after Archie started to complain how peanut butter was definitely **not** disgusting, Theresa walked downand said hey to everyone, when all of a sudden she squealed, "Archie! Oh my god, I heard about Nicola! She sounds awesome; you have to get her to hang out with us some time, k?" Archie's face turned a slight shade of pink and he rolled his eyes while he mumbled something and Jay coughed loudly. Atlanta was so lost right now, she didn't know where to begin.

"Okay, someone wanna fill me in right here?" Atlanta asked. "Huh? Oh, you didn't say anything to her yet? Oops." Theresa said with a glance at Archie. "Didn't say anything about **what**?" Atlanta was getting mad now, Archie told her everything, what was this big news that she hadn't heard about? "Okay, first of all, how did **she** find out?" Archie said, looking at Theresa. Jay quickly walked to Theresa and said rather loudly, "Theres, why don't we go out for a bit, we can uh, go buy something. Let's go!" he tugged Theresa's arm and soon they were both out the door, leaving Archie to explain to Atlanta.

"Jay, I'm gonna kill you!" Archie shouted out even after Jay had closed the door. He turned around and saw Atlanta staring at him, clearly pissed. "Okay, I know you're kinda mad I didn't say anything to you, but I was gonna tell you eventually, just not, now," Archie said. Atlanta just stared at him. "Well, I guess you want me to explain. So, on Friday after school me and Jay went out for coffee and we met this girl they, Nicola. So we asked if she wanted to sit with us for a bit, and we just got talking and I uh, well, asked her out. And yeah, so now umm, we're dating? I would've told you sooner but I didn't know what you'd say and stuff and well, you know."

Inside Atlanta was burning. So much for her perfect morning, because now she felt like she'd just swallowed boulder and her stomach was pounding. She gulped and stared at Archie, not knowing what to say about any of it. He was looking more and more nervous, but finally he said, "Hey, you there?" He tried smiling but it didn't last long. Finally Atlanta choked out the words, "Wow, that's totally awesome!" Not the best choice. That's something Theresa would say, she sounded way too cheery and excited. She laughed nervously and said, "Why wouldn't you tell me sooner? I'm totally cool with it; you two are probably a great couple! I can't wait to meet her, but I have to go and sleep, I'm still really tired, so I'll see you later, okay?" Subtle.

She sprinted up the stairs just as Archie shouted, "Umm, cool. She's coming over tomorrow afternoon and we're all going out to lunch. 12:00. I'll see-" But the rest was cut off because Atlanta slammed the door shut to her room and she sat down on her bed, tapping her feet nervously. Okay, freak attack right there, what just happened? Atlanta looked at her clock, 12:00. In exactly 24 hours she'd be meeting Archie's new girlfriend, woo-hoo. So, the rest of the day wouldn't exactly go as she planned, she'd most likely spend it avoiding Archie at all costs, but oh well. Tomorrow would be even better, because she'd be having lunch with Archie's girl, and it would be a lunch date to remember, as far as she was concerned.

Hope you like it so far.

dancechickie. xox.


End file.
